Sea of Fire
by moviesandpie
Summary: "It pains me to say it, but you've grown on me." Katniss and Finnick's story, from the 75th Hunger Games to beyond. (I am terrible at summaries) I couldn't figure out what genres I wanted to use so those will probably change eventually.


**A/N: Hello everyone! I've written some stories on before, but I took down my previous account. I had terrible writer's block for 3 years, but all of a sudden, my inspiration came back. I recently watched the last Hunger Games film (I'm still so emotional!) and I decided to carry my love of the books and films into my own little story. I have an obsession with Katniss and Finnick together.**

 **This story will follow most of the book plot, with my own little tidbits thrown in there. The characters may seem a bit OOC, but I need them to be able to fit into my story. They won't be too out of character though (at least I hope not)!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

Primrose and Katniss were walking through the Seam. The air was cold, biting at their skin. It was early winter and snow was falling lightly. Katniss wrapped her scarf around her neck. Nothing could bring down their moods, however. Primrose had just gotten a healer job in District 4. Katniss was so proud of her, and her excitement was elevated at the thought of Prim being close to her and Finnick.

Prim enjoyed walking through where they grew up. She still kept a few objects in their old home, though it was mostly covered in dust. Prim had called Katniss, almost screaming into the phone about the good news she had. Prim met Katniss at the edge of the Victor's Village, and the two started their walk.

"I normally just let the phone ring through to voice message, but I'm so glad I picked it up immediately. I thought it might be mother, but I was wrong!" Prim chattered away. "I can't wait to move to District 4. I would love to experience the beach, and not having to worry about the cold."

Katniss smiled. Prim hated the cold more than anyone else she knew.

"I could get my own little beach cottage, close to you and Finnick. It'll be made of stone, just like yours. It will have a lot of comfortable couches, and a big fireplace in the living room! And on cold nights, we can light a small fire-"

Katniss stopped in her tracks. She turned her head upwards at the sound of motors. The sound felt wrong; she didn't normally hear motors in the Seam. Or anywhere near District 12 for that matter.

That's when the bombs dropped. It felt as though Katniss was watching everything unfold through a camera. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, and she couldn't save her sister. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. Two Peacekeepers grabbed her from behind, one holding her arms and the other holding her legs. Katniss tried to fight them off, but it felt as though she was moving in slow motion. The last thing she heard was Prim screaming her name before everything went black.

* * *

Katniss scrunched the sand between her toes. The beach was warm beneath her back. Not a scorching hot, but just warm enough to make her muscles relax. Katniss inhaled the warm, salty air, trying to calm her breathing down. The flashbacks would always strike at the most inopportune times. _Breathe in through the nose, nice and slow. Pause. Exhale out the mouth._ Finnick had suggested placing a hand on her belly, letting it rise and fall with each breath. He showed her by example, first on himself, and then on Katniss. The first few times she had panic attacks, he would be right by her side, letting his hand rise and fall every time she breathed. Today, however, Finnick was back at their cottage. He didn't normally refuse a trip to the beach, but he was adamant that he had things to do, and so Katniss made the trip to the beach alone.

She fingered the seashell necklace, running it's rough texture through her fingers as a way to ground herself. Finnick had given the necklace to her when he asked her to move in with him. Most of the shells were a faint pink, but there were a few shells with turquoise coloring. The string was fraying in places, and Katniss knew she would need to go into town to find a new string. Afraid it would break and she would lose the pieces, Katniss placed the necklace into her pocket. She felt the smooth edges of Peeta's pearl, and smiled to herself. She had received a letter from Peeta last night. The letter was filled with the latest stories from District 12. Peeta always told fantastic stories, weaving words together as easily as he baked cheese buns.

Katniss missed Peeta. They would go on long walks together, and lose themselves in their conversation. Even when it was complete silence, it was never uncomfortable. Ever since Katniss had moved to District 4, Peeta had written her every week. Receiving a letter from Peeta was always a highlight of her week.

Katniss missed District 12 as well. She missed the woods and being able to freely hunt. District 4 had a small wood as well, but it couldn't replace District 12. It was harder to catch game in District 4, so she had taken up fishing.

After moving to District 4, she had taken up fishing. She was still subpar, but she improved every time she practiced. Whenever Finnick helped her, she almost excelled. Katniss loved Finnick's company, preferring his to anyone else's. The way they could talk openly with one another. Even when they stepped on each other's toes, they could never stay made at one another for long.

Katniss sat up, and brushed as much sand off her back as she could. She picked her light jacket off the sand and placed it into her worn leather bag. Finnick had given her the bag after the war had ended. It was like a backpack, with long straps, and was already slightly worn. Finnick had told her that the bag had belonged to his mother. Initially, Katniss hadn't wanted the bag, but Finnick insisted on her having it. The bag was special to him, but he figured Katniss would get more use out of the bag. Finnick wouldn't take no for an answer, so Katniss reluctantly took it back to District 12.

Katniss walked barefoot up the beach towards the cottage. The cottage stood right at the edge of the beach. It was made of large grey stones, with white window frames. There were garden boxes beneath the many windows, and each box had a plethora of different colored flowers. An off-white picket fence enclosed the yard, which was almost constantly filled with sand. Katniss pushed the gate open, not bothering to latch it behind hard.

Katniss walked through the kitchen, underneath the arch, and into Finnick's studio. The natural light streamed through the windows. Finnick was standing at his worktable, kneading clay, his eyebrows knit together in concentration. His bronze hair glistened brightly in the sunlight. Katniss had a hard time tearing her eyes away.

"Welcome back." Finnick quipped, not looking up from his work.

Katniss dropped her bag on the floor, and pulled up a creaky wooden chair to the table. Katniss pulled the shell necklace out of her pocket.

"I need to get a new string for the necklace. Before it breaks again."

Katniss wore her necklace so much, that the string always wore out quickly. When she wasn't wearing it, she would always keep it in her pocket or worn leather bag. It seemed childish, but it was hard for her to leave it behind. It made her feel like she was always carrying a part of Finnick with her. It was like the necklace was protecting her in it's own way.

"Again?" Finnick joked. "Let me see."

Finnick stood up and wiped his clay-covered hands on a nearby towel. Katniss reached her hand across the table, handing the necklace to Finnick.

"Definitely an emergency." Finnick grinned. "You need to take better care of your belongings."  
Katniss rolled her eyes. "I do take care of it."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I prefer thinking of it as being well-loved." Katniss swiped for the necklace, but Finnick dangled it above his head.

"Don't worry. I'll take _good_ care of it." Finnick winked, and placed the necklace next to Katniss's bag. "I need to go into town anyways. It appears that a food monster has cleaned out the cupboard."

Katniss allowed a small smirk to appear on her face. "It was probably a mouse."

"There are no mice in this home."

"How would you know? With this giant mess, there could be an infestation and you'd never know." Katniss motioned to Finnick's studio. Art materials were scattered on the floor. There were clay stains smudged on the floor, and there were week-old wood shavings that hade made their way into the cracks in the floors.

"As long as I can find what I need, I see no need to clean up. I keep my table semi-clean, and that's all that matters to me." Finnick washed his hands in the sink, scraping clay out from underneath his fingernails.

Katniss eyed the lump of clay on the table. "It just looks like a mound of clay to me."

Finnick grabbed at his chest in mock hurt. "You have no appreciation for the artistic process. Besides, I only have a basic idea of what I want to make."

"I know nothing of the artistic process. Don't sound so shocked." Katniss grabbed the necklace off the stool and followed Finnick into the kitchen.

Finnick walked around the countertops and grabbed a sugar cube out of the bowl. He threw the cube behind him. It caught Katniss off-guard, landing in her hair. "Want a sugar cube?" Finnick laughed.

Katniss shook the sugar cube out of her hair, deftly catching it before it hit the ground. "I'll save it for later." Katniss placed the cube back into the bowl, which was almost completely full. Finnick never let the bowl get more than halfway empty.

"Have you got everything you need?" Finnick asked, grabbing his shoes out of the closet next to the front door.

Katniss placed the necklace inside her bag. "I'm set."

"Just make sure it doesn't fall through a hole in that _well-loved_ bag of yours."

Katniss ignored the jab and stepped outside the cottage, her hair blowing gently in the wind. The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow on the sand. The color of the sunset reminded her to respond to Peeta's letter when they returned.

Finnick shut the lilac door behind him. "Beautiful."

Katniss smiled. "Peeta would love this sunset. He has to visit."

"I wasn't talking about Peeta."

Katniss locked eyes with Finnick, and then hip-checked him into the side of the house. "You really need to brush up on your flirting game."

"I learn from the best, girl on fire." Finnick quipped.

They clasped their hands together, and slowly made their way down the cobblestone path towards the town center.

* * *

 **There are probably many grammar issues in this. I have an issue with tenses. If anyone knows a good beta, I would REALLY appreciate it! Thanks for making it through this chapter, and please review!**


End file.
